On vous le jure !
by Scrouttymiam
Summary: Charlotte et Camille sont deux amies Moldues qui vont... je ne vous raconte pas la suite !! Allez lire, that's all... lol


Charlotte et Camille étaient penchées sur le même livre, Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Charlotte cherchait à prouver à son amie que les Scroutts à pétard ressemblaient vraiment à des homards, lorsque Camille s'emporta : De toute façon, il n'y aurait qu'un moyen de le vérifier, c'est de les voir réellement. Et tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes que de pauvres Moldues qui sont obligées de se contenter de livres tirés de l'imagination pure et simple de J.K Rowling. Franchement, aller à Poudlard, ce serait magique. sans jeu de mots ! ajouta Charlotte en rêvant. A ces mots, elles se sentirent toutes les deux comme emportées par leur nombril, aspirées par le livre dont les pages tournaient alors comme si un ouragan avait pénétré la pièce. Les deux filles criaient à pleins poumons lorsqu'elles virent qu'elles se trouvaient dans un tourbillon d'ombres et de couleurs qui tournoyaient autour d'elles. Camille avait la nausée. Charlotte, elle, tremblait de tous ses membres.  
  
Elles atterrirent douloureusement sur un sol humide et glacé, un sol de marbre. Allongée, les yeux clos, Charlotte gémissait de douleur, ses côtes ayant encaissé le choc. Camille, quant à elle, avait les yeux exorbités et son c?ur battait tant dans sa poitrine qu'il la faisait souffrir. Charlotte ! appela cette dernière. Son amie répondit par un gémissement. Charlotte, lève-toi ! Quoi ? murmura-t-elle. Regarde. Charlotte obéit et sa bouche ne put s'empêcher de s'ouvrir, béante. Autour d'elles étaient accrochés des tableaux d'une dimension étonnante, représentant une coupe de fruits, un chevalier et sa monture ou une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe parme. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était le fait que les personnages bougeaient.  
  
De l'autre côté du couloir de marbre, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune en prévision d'une partie de bataille explosive. De loin, ils pouvaient distinguer deux silhouettes à quatre pattes au sol, non vêtues d'une robe de sorcier. Étrange. susurra Hermione. On ne les a jamais vues ici, ces filles ? On devrait aller prévenir quelqu'un, non ? avança Ron, inquiet. On ne sait jamais. Pourquoi ne va-t-on pas les voir ? questionna naturellement Harry. Ils se rapprochèrent alors des deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient à terre dont les yeux étaient exorbités.  
  
A leur vue, Charlotte bégaya : Ca. Camille. je rêve, n. non ? Camille tourna la tête et vit : Harry ! C'est. impossible. Ron. Her. Hermione ! En entendant leur prénom, les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, interdits. Vous. vous nous connaissez ? avança Harry d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même. Pour toute réponse, Camille s'évanouit, tandis que Charlotte n'essayait même pas de la réveiller, trop occupée à se demander si elle rêvait ou non.  
  
Hermione s'avança vers elles, s'agenouilla devant Camille toujours évanouie et demanda à Charlotte : Que se passe-t-il ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne sais pas. gémit Charlotte sous le choc. Hermione donna une petite tape sur la joue de Camille et eut recours à un sortilège laissant échapper un peu d'eau de sa baguette magique. Le visage ruisselant, Camille revint à elle et regarda, les yeux aussi ronds que des billes, la petite sorcière qui était penchée au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière lui sourit et l'aida à se relever - une tâche non sans difficulté puisque Camille tremblait de partout - et lui épousseta le pull.  
  
Eh bien ! dit Hermione avec le sourire, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je. je ne sais pas. Charlotte, pince-moi, il faut que je me réveille. Camille, répondit son amie, je ne pense pas que nous sommes en train de rêver. Comment.?  
  
2  
  
Vous venez d'où ? interrogea Harry. De. de France. De France ? s'étonna Hermione. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, oui, affirma Charlotte. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le fait que nous parlons français et que vous nous comprenez, alors que l'on est en Grande-Bretagne. dit Camille, les sourcils froncés. Bonne question, lança Ron qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis. Au fait, demanda Harry, comment se fait-il que vous connaissez notre nom alors que l'on ne vous a jamais vues ? Mais, Harry, nous. commença Charlotte. Elle s'interrompit : allaient-ils vraiment les croire lorsqu'elle leur dirait qu'ils ne sont que fictifs et que les sorciers n'existaient pas ? Nous.? Nous sommes des Moldues, mais croyant comme vous à la magie, coupa Camille.  
  
Les Moldus ne croient pas en la magie ! clama Harry. Les Dursley peut-être, ainsi que ces autres Moldus ignorants, mais pas nous, Harry, pas nous, rectifia Camille. Co. comment connais-tu les Dursley ? clama Harry, déconcerté. Comment vous dire ça.? dit Charlotte d'un air songeur. Attends, Charlotte, il vaudrait mieux aller dans la salle commune pour parler, non ? Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent : des Moldues connaissant l'existence de leur salle commune ? S'il vous plaît, demanda Charlotte. Très bien. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui bascula lorsque Charlotte donna le mot de passe, sous l'?il des sorciers ébahis. Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans les fauteuils rouges défoncés, Harry commença : Maintenant, dites-nous qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous, et comment nous connaissez-vous. C'est une longue histoire, dit Charlotte. On a toute l'après-midi. D'accord. Mais avant de nous interrompre à chacune de nos phrases, écoutez- nous, même si vous trouvez cela invraisemblable. On essayera. Tu commences, Camille, toi qui t'y connais si bien dans Harry Potter ? demanda Charlotte d'un ton plus qu'ironique. Camille lui tira la langue, sa façon bien à elle de lui dire merde sans être grossière. Eh bien. par quel bout commencer.? Tout d'abord, cela va vous paraître absurde, mais en fait vous n'êtes que. des personnages fictifs. Non, Ron, laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. Je disais, vous ne sortez que de l'imagination débordante d'une écrivain anglaise du nom de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, qui fait fortune sur le dos de ses livres, tout simplement intitulés Harry Potter. Il y en a sept en tout, correspondant à chacune de vos années passées à Poudlard. Pour l'instant elle n'en a écrit que cinq mais a déjà élaboré tout le plan jusqu'au dernier mot du dernier livre. Elle est très organisée, coupa Charlotte. On pourrait difficilement faire mieux, en effet, acquiesça Camille. Elle y raconte la vie d'un jeune sorcier nommé Harry Potter, dont les parents, Lily et James, sont décédés lors d'un terrible combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort, coupa Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Tu aurais pu dire ça avec plus de tact, Camille, souffla Charlotte, exaspérée. Dé. désolée, Harry, je. je ne voulais pas. Ce n'est rien, continus. Comme tu veux. Donc, pour finir, je disais que ce Harry survécu à l'attaque de cet affreux sorcier et qu'il devint célèbre pour ça à travers le monde des sorciers. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bée. Comment cette Moldue pouvait- elle savoir autant de choses ? Et pourquoi inventait-elle cette histoire de livres ? Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence : Tu nous prends pour des débiles, ou quoi ? Charlotte parut agacée tandis que Camille ouvrit de grands yeux : Quoi ? Mais. On vous raconte la vérité, coupa Charlotte. Vous nous avez demandé des explications, on vous les donne ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que nous sommes des pantins entre les mains d'une écrivain moldue et qu'elle gagne des millions de Gallions d'or grâce à une histoire de sorciers ? lança Ron, tourmenté. Ron. je. on ne veut pas vous mettre en colère ni vous mentir, assura Charlotte d'une voix douce. Nous vous racontons exactement la vérité, telle qu'elle est. Je pense qu'en fait, nous sommes arrivés ici par mégarde, car j'ai dit que se serait magique si nous pouvions atterrir à Poudlard, et pfiout ! nous voilà arrivées ! Tu t'es trahie ! clama Ron d'une voix forte. Quoi ?! Tu as dit : car j'ai dit que se serait magique si nous pouvions atterrir à Poudlard ! Et alors ? s'enquit Camille. Et alors c'est la preuve que Poudlard existe réellement, puisque vous le connaissiez et que vous y croyiez ! Ron, dit doucement Camille, Ron, tu ne comprends pas : Poudlard existe par le biais d'une écrivain mondialement connue, ce qui évident que nous connaissons Poudlard. Mais quand tu dis "vous y croyiez", c'est faux. Évidemment, tout le monde - ou presque - aimerait vivre et étudier à Poudlard, mais nous savons pertinemment qu'il n'existe pas. Ou plutôt qu'il n'existait pas. Mais c'est vrai que pour Charlotte et moi, ç'aurait était un véritable rêve de pouvoir accéder à cet univers ! Et, comme par magie (Harry sourit à ce terme), nous nous sommes retrouvés ici même ! Comment vous l'expliquer plus simplement ?! lança Charlotte. Elle a tout dit. Chaque jour nous parlions de vous, des sorciers, des professeurs (Ron fit une grimace), car nous avons lu ces livres passionnants et nous en rêvions, c'est aussi simples que ça ! Si vous ne nous croyez pas, posez-nous des questions ! Ma main au feu si on ne sait pas y répondre ! clama Camille. Ne t'aventures pas trop vite, grogna Charlotte.  
  
3 Très bien ! lança Hermione. Heu. Quel est le mot de passe de cette année ? Nous sommes à quel livre ? demanda vivement Charlotte à son amie. Fortuna Major ! clama Camille. C'est normal, qu'elle le sache, elle t'a entendu le dire à la grosse dame ! grogna Ron. Hermione ne l'écouta pas et continua : Quel est le prénom du professeur Rogue ? Severus ! crièrent en ch?ur Charlotte et Camille. Ouah, trop fortes ! Les deux amies se firent un clin d'?il. Heu. la formule permettant de faire une lévitation ? Wingardium Leviosa ! C'est pas juste, ce sont de simple Moldues et elles connaissent ça alors que moi je ne m'en souviens même plus. Harry sourit à l'adresse de Ron qui ronchonnait dans son coin. Eh bien. comment s'appelle le chien de Hagrid ? Lequel ? questionna Charlotte. Celui qui vit avec lui ou qui est caché ? En plus elles savent qu'il y en a un de caché ! s'écria Harry, stupéfait. Eh bien, il y a Crockdur, celui qui vit avec dans sa cabane, et celui qui est caché et qui protégeait auparavant la Pierre Philosophale - qui a été détruite il y a deux ans de cela - s'appelle Touffu ! récita Charlotte. Harry, Hermione et Ron les regardaient bouche bée. Apparemment, elles savaient tout ! Ron décida de poser des questions plus difficiles, comme "comment s'appelle le ministre de la magie ?" ou "comment était coiffé le professeur Lockhart ?", auxquelles Charlotte et Camille répondirent avec la plus grande facilité. La couleur préférée du professeur Lockhart ? s'enquit Hermione. Ron et Harry la regardèrent de travers mais elle fit semblant de rien. Lilas ! s'exclama Camille. Alors là, vous m'épatez. Il suffit de lire les imbécillités de ce Lockhart pour le savoir ! dit Ron, toujours très sceptique. Hermione rosit mais lança un regard foudroyant à Ron qui lui tira la langue. Les deux Moldues, amusées, pouffaient de rire. Vous êtes encore plus drôles dans la réalité que dans les livres, tous les deux ! Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris. Drôle ? Nous ? On se dispute et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Bien sûr ! Parce qu'on est persuadées que vous allez finir ensemble, tous les deux ! s'exclama Charlotte, guillerette. Ron se recula d'une dizaine de centimètres d'Hermione qui devint rouge. N'importe quoi ! Nous ? Ensemble ? Jamais ! Mais si, mais si, ça commence par la haine et ça finit en amour. soupira Camille, rêveuse. Harry la regardait étrangement. Ses grands yeux la pénétraient avec intensité et Camille détourna les yeux, les joues rosies. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils leur posèrent des questions, de "quel est l'animal le plus pur que l'on puisse trouver ?" jusqu'à "quel est le véritable de nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?", en passant par "depuis quelle année Ollivanders vend-il des baguettes magiques ?" ou "quel était le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore durant leur première année ?", ou encore "quelle est la profession des parents d'Hermione ?". Ils leur avaient posé une centaine de questions, mais Camille et Charlotte avaient toujours donné la réponse exacte, en ne manquant pas de donner des détails. Au bout du compte, ils ne trouvèrent plus de questions à leur poser, et Ron se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil défoncé, soufflant. Harry prit la parole : Nous sommes sûrs d'au moins une chose : elles connaissent parfaitement le monde des sorciers, ainsi que notre vie personnelle. Et pourtant, on ne les a jamais vues où que ce soit avant. Vous avez peut-être une cape d'invisibilité ? suggéra Ron. Je rêverais d'en avoir une, souffla Camille, mais non, on n'en possède pas. Vous connaissez alors un sortilèges très puissant pour vous rendre invisible, et sans qu'on vous entende ? Ron, ce sont des Moldues. Qui connaissent parfaitement le monde des sorciers ! Alors pourquoi ne posséderaient-elles pas une cape d'invisibilité ? Parce que nous venons d'un autre monde ! Nous venons de la réalité. Ici, tout n'est que fictif, tout n'est qu'imaginaire. Nous nous sommes retrouvées, Charlotte et moi, dans l'imagination pure et dure de Rowling ! Vous. vous n'êtes que des marionnettes, des pantins entre les doigts d'une écrivain ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris cela ? Ron se leva d'un bond et se dirigea, moitié marchant, moitié courant, vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Harry se leva lui aussi mais cria après son ami : Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chercher Dumbledore ! Lui seul pourra nous dire qui elles sont vraiment !  
  
4 En effet, au bout de dix minutes, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Dumbledore entra, Ron sur ses talons. Camille et Charlotte étaient ébahies. Voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Un véritable rêve. Il avait en effet cette longue barbe argentée et ces lunettes en demi-lunes qui cachaient des yeux bleu où vacillaient des flammes de noblesse. Elles en avaient le souffle coupé. Professeur ! intervint Harry avant que Dumbledore ne parle. Elles n'ont rien fait, il ne faut pas les renvoyer de l'école ! Ne t'excite pas ainsi, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les renvoyer d'ici si elles me disent ce qui se passe ! Professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Charlotte, et voici Camille, dit-elle en désignant son amie qui hochait de la tête. Comme nous essayions d'expliquer à Hermione, Ron et Harry qui nous sommes, nous venons d'un autre monde. Je. ça ne sera pas facile à expliquer car pour vous, sorciers, ce serait comme une véritable insulte, mais. Dites toujours, je suis compréhensif, vous savez, dit Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme avec Harry et les autres, les deux amies expliquèrent en détails d'où elles venaient, comment elles étaient venues, quelle était la vérité. Avec plus de détails. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole jusqu'alors, annonça : Tout cela me paraît étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu de Moldus qui connaissaient aussi bien la sorcellerie et notre monde aussi bien que vous (Camille rosit légèrement). Mais il est vrai, je dois avouer, que ça me paraît incroyable le fait que nous ne serions que de piètres personnages imaginés. C'est vrai que si ça avait été l'effet inverse, je ne sais pas si un jour je vous croirais. Mais pourtant, je vous jure que ce que nous avons dit n'est rien que la vérité. Soit, dit Dumbledore. Mais. vous vous doutez bien que je sois sceptique. Avez-vous une preuve quelconque, qui pourrait nous aider à vous croire ? Je. je ne pense pas, dit Camille qui sentait ses membres devenir soudainement mous. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Harry intervint : Si je peux me permettre, professeur. Mais assurément, Harry ! Je pense que. j'ai cru voir quelque chose traîner derrière elles, un livre, il me semble. enfin, je ne suis pas sûr. Charlotte et Camille se regardèrent, les yeux grand ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. On peut toujours vérifier, assura Hermione.  
  
5 Ils se dirigèrent, tous les six vers le couloir de la tour de Gryffondor, après que le portrait ai pivoté. Là ! s'écria Camille. Cette dernière couru vers ce qui devait être un livre, dissimulé derrière le pied d'une armure. Les autres la suivirent instantanément. Camille, les mains tremblantes, tendit le bouquin à Dumbledore. Il examina d'abord la couverture : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Hum. Il tourna le livre afin de voir le résumé au dos : Sirius Black. Azkaban. Troisième rentrée. Danger qui le menace. Un livre époustouflant. Harry se rapprocha plus encore du professeur Dumbledore. Il pouvait lire lui aussi ce qui était écrit. Ouvrez-le, dit-il dans un souffle. Dumbledore s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page et pouvait y lire ceci : A bien des égards, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singuliers. (Harry fronça les sourcils) Tout d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était la période de l'année la plus déplaisante à ses yeux. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs de vacances, mais il était obligé de les faire en secret, au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il faut également signaler que Harry Potter était un sorcier. C'était le premier paragraphe, dit Dumbledore les sourcils froncés. Il y eut un silence de mort pendant quelques instants lorsque Dumbledore continua : Tu es obligé de faire tes devoirs la nuit, Harry ? Cette question stupéfia tout le monde. Mais Harry y répondit tout de même : Oui, pr. professeur. Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu puisses les faire sans danger ! Ah. tr. très bien, professeur. Je. ça sera pour l'année prochaine, alors. Harry se sentait idiot. A première vue, ses moindres faits et gestes étaient inscrits dans ce livre épais. Tu n'es pas très ressemblant, dit Ron qui avait tourné la tête suffisamment de coin pour pouvoir regarder la couverture. Toi non plus, Hermione. C'est moi, ça ? clama Hermione, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que je fais sur cet hippogriffe ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas dessus, Ron ? C'est normal, dit Charlotte en souriant. A la fin du livre, vous allez aider Sirius à. Camille lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui la fit gémir de douleur et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille : Ils ne sont pas censés savoir qui est Sirius Black, souviens-toi ! Il est pour eux celui qui s'est enfui d'Azkaban et qui est à la recherche de Harry pour le tuer. Merde, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, toutes les deux ? demanda Ron, méfiant. Il faudrait que vous lisiez le livre en entier pour comprendre, dit Charlotte. Je m'en charge, dit immédiatement Dumbledore, avant que Hermione n'aie eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ca se lit très vite, assura Camille. Je pourrais le lire, moi aussi ? supplia Hermione les mains croisées. Dumbledore la regarda gravement et dit : Tout dépend de ce qui s'y cache à l'intérieur. Après l'avoir lu, j'en informerai le professeur Lupin et nous verrons si vous y avez accès ou non.  
  
Hermione baissa la tête, déçue. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Camille le coupa dans son élan : Professeur ? (elle avait une sensation très étrange. sans doute parce qu'elle venait d'appeler directement Dumbledore, un de ses plus grands rêves) L'intéressé se retourna. Professeur. qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant, Charlotte et moi ? Hem. très bonne question. Cachez-vous en attendant. Harry, prête-leur ta cape d'invisibilité. Mais, pour cela, il faudra que vous soyez. Silencieuses, coupa Charlotte. Dumbledore sourit. Voilà une bonne élève ! (Charlotte rougit jusqu'aux oreilles) Bien sûr, vous serez très discrètes, en effet. Vous pouvez visiter le château en compagnie de Hermione, Harry et Ron, mais faites attention aux fantômes, à Miss Teigne et aux autres. Le mot de passe de mon bureau est Pâte de fruit. Si vous avez un problème ou juste envie de me parler, je serai là. A bientôt, mes enfants. Charlotte et Camille n'en revenaient pas. Elles se trouvaient à Poudlard et pouvaient y vivre quelques temps ! Leur plus grand rêve. Le c?ur de Charlotte battait à en lui rompre les côtes, tandis que Camille pleurait. Harry se dit qu'elle était très sensible et aurait aimé l'apaiser. Hermione posa une main sur chacune des deux filles et leur dit doucement : Nous sommes samedi et certains élèves se trouvent dans les couloirs, à cette heure-ci. Venez. Tous cinq se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons. Harry ouvrit sa malle et en sortit un long tissu. La cape d'invisibilité. Les filles avaient la bouche bée et leur c?ur battait douloureusement dans leur poitrine. Camille pouvait entendre le souffle saccadé de Charlotte. Harry s'approcha d'elles, leur tendant la cape de son père. Je crois que vous savez comment vous en servir ? dit-il gentiment. Camille la lui prit lentement des mains et contempla entre ses doigts cette étoffe qui glissait comme de l'eau. Elle était douce. Camille tourna la tête vers son amie et lui sourit, lui tendant la cape. Tout comme Camille, Charlotte ne savait quoi dire et était très impressionnée. Elles la revêtirent et virent l'expression amusée de leurs nouveaux amis. Elles voulurent se regarder dans le miroir mais elles ne virent que le mur qui se tenait derrière elles. C'est très étrange, susurra Charlotte. Très étrange mais génial.  
  
6 Durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils leur firent visiter le château, de la Grande Salle jusqu'au lac dans le parc, en passant par les cachots et la salle des trophées. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir visiter les tours de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mais se le promettaient dès le lendemain, mais sans Harry et les autres qui ne pouvaient y accéder.  
  
Devant chaque tableau, chaque armure, chaque pièce ou autres, elles s'émerveillaient. Elles firent la discussion avec un portrait d'un vieux mage, se disputèrent avec le chevalier du Catogan, faillirent tomber dans l'eau du lac ou régnait un monstre aquatique, regardèrent avec attention les hippogriffes non loin du potager de Hagrid, s'arrêtèrent près du Saule Cogneur, caressèrent Pattenrond qui se trouvait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, firent un tour à la volière, etc. Tout cela sous la cape d'invisibilité (omit les fois où elles discutaient avec les portraits, ceux- ci ne se doutant de rien). Elles avaient passé la plus belle journée de leur vie. Mais elles se doutaient bien qu'elles n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprises et attendaient le lendemain avec beaucoup d'impatience. De toute façon, si on ne trouve pas le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, je crois que vous devriez passer le restant de vos jours chez les sorciers ! s'enquit Harry. A cette idée, les filles eurent un frisson leur parcourant tout le corps. Non pas un frisson de terreur ou autre, mais un frisson d'extase. Passer le restant de leurs jours avec les sorciers ! Quoi de plus merveilleux ? Rien. Non, vraiment, rien au monde ne pouvait les faire autant rêver. Mais seraient-elles toujours traitées comme intruses au sein de la sorcellerie ou comme apprenties sorcières, au fil du temps ? Car elles en savaient, des choses ! Elles auraient presque pu faire un devoir de défenses contre les Forces du Mal sans cours précédent et le réussir tant elles étaient passionnées par cet univers. Mais d'un autre côté, elles n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Pour elles, le monde de Harry Potter n'était autre que de la pure invention. Et pourtant. Tout cela semblait si réel. Ces fantômes, ces baguettes magiques, ces balais volants, ces sorciers. Camille dut se pincer plusieurs fois pour réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il était l'heure du repas. Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Avant de pousser la gigantesque porte de bois, Hermione donna ses derniers conseils : Gardez la cape d'invisibilité et ne faites pas de bruit. Asseyez vous à un bout de la table et attendez que tout le monde soit parti, Dumbledore ordonnera d'envoyer de la nourriture après tout le monde, pour vous.  
  
7 Les filles la remercièrent et ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle où des centaines d'élèves étaient déjà installés. Camille et Charlotte s'assirent à un bout de la table vide, juste en face de la table des professeurs. Repérant un pied qui dépassait, Dumbledore s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et Charlotte se tourna vers lui. En espérant qu'elles le voyaient, il leur fit des gestes discrets, montrant ainsi du doigt le pied sortant de nul part. Charlotte baissa les yeux et aperçu sa basket dans le vide, avant de s'empresser de la cacher sous la cape. La nourriture fit son apparition dans un petit "pouf!" à peine audible tant les élèves parlaient bruyamment. Atrocement tentée de chiper quelque chose, Camille résistait avec beaucoup de mal devant le spectacle qu'offraient les succulents plats. Les doigts crispés, elle regardait avec avidité un garçon de Gryffondor se servir de b?uf en sauce et ce fut Charlotte qui retint sa main qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le plat contenant une magnifique tarte à la crème. Durant une bonne demi-heure, elles durent subir le supplice d'attendre que tout le monde soit parti, l'estomac plein à craquer tandis que le leur criait famine. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore furent les seuls à manger le plus lentement possible, laissant les autres élèves et professeurs quitter la salle. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, Dumbledore autorisa Camille et Charlotte à enlever la cape d'invisibilité. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent d'elles, tandis que Harry s'assit aux côtés de Camille qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Dumbledore claqua des mains lorsque de nouveaux plats apparurent devant les filles. Charlotte se précipita sur les pommes de terre au four fourrées de fromage fondu tandis que Camille se jeta sur le fameux b?uf en sauce. Dumbledore les regarda avec amusement et leur parla : J'ai fini la lecture de ce fameux livre. Vraiment ? s'étonna Camille, la bouche pleine de riz. Oui. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas compris certaines choses. Lesquelles ? Le fait que Hermione ici présente veuille arrêter les cours de Divination, par exemple. Quoi ? balbutia Hermione dont le teint avait viré au cramoisi. C'est ce dont il est fait mention, ma chère. Je. en effet, je. Hermione trouve ce cours ridicule ainsi que le professeur Trelawney avec ses prédictions stupides. Tout le monde se tourna vers Charlotte qui haussa les épaules : C'est vrai, non ? D'ailleurs, tu arrêteras définitivement la Divination vers Pâques. Sans blague ? s'exclama Ron. Hermione ? Arrêter un cours ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est pourtant vrai, répliqua Dumbledore. C'est ce qui est écrit dans le livre ? demanda Hermione. Exactement. Tu en as apparemment assez d'entendre les sombres prédictions du professeur Trelawney ainsi que ces cours qui "ne signifient rien" et ne le lui cachera pas, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. Al. alors tout est écrit dans ce livre ? Jusqu'au moindre détail. Je crois que grâce à nos deux chères nouvelles arrivantes, nous arriverons à envisager l'avenir sans problème. Tout du moins celui de cette année, dit sérieusement Dumbledore. Et celui de l'année prochaine, dit Camille. Quatre des sept livres ont été écrits et publiés pour l'instant. Chacun d'entre eux représente une année à Poudlard, et comme nous les avons tous lus, nous n'aurions aucun mal à connaître ce qui va se passer d'ici la fin de votre quatrième année scolaire. C'est vrai ? lança Ron, surexcité. Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer l'année prochaine ? Charlotte et Camille échangèrent un regard. Beaucoup de choses, répondit Charlotte. Des choses qui, je l'avoue, seront atroces. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprit la parole : Si vous le voulez bien, Charlotte et Camille, nous en parlerons tous les trois dans mon bureau, prochainement. D'a. d'accord, dit Camille d'une voix tremblante. Avouer à Dumbledore ce qui allait se passer l'année suivante ne serait pas une chose facile. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le retour plus puissant que jamais de Lord Voldemort, la mort de Cedric Diggory et bien d'autres choses encore seront très difficiles à raconter le plus calmement possible. Mais bon, pour le moment, elles ne voulaient pas penser à ça et profiter de l'instant présent. Comment est-ce que je suis, dans le livre ? demanda Ron, les yeux plein d'espoir. Euh. comme tu es en réalité. Grand, dégingandé, roux, râleur et meilleur ami de Harry. Râleur, moi ? Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Ron. Je ne râle quasiment jamais ! Et sur Pattenrond, alors ? protesta Hermione. Ah. Pattenrond. c'est ce chat orange que tu possèdes, Hermione ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix un peu différente. Hermione acquiesça, regardant Dumbledore se frotter le menton que recouvrait sa longue barbe argentée. Il faut que je vous parle, dit enfin Dumbledore. Tous se tournèrent vers le vieux professeur, l'air inquiet. Il leur sourit et continua : Demain. Il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher, maintenant. Venez dans mon bureau tous les cinq vers quatorze heures. Et en attendant, bonne nuit ! Ils se levèrent tous, Dumbledore se dirigeant vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs tandis que les autres vers la porte officielle.  
  
8 La salle commune était déjà vide, à leur grand étonnement. Je me demande de quoi Dumbledore veut nous parler, s'inquiéta Ron. Voyons, il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin ! C'est juste au sujet de Charlotte et Camille ainsi que leur livre, non ? suggéra Hermione. Sans doute. Mais il me fiche la trouille quand il prend cet air là, Dumbledore, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés. Ils discutèrent encore jusqu'à minuit, posant des questions sur le monde des Moldus (sauf Harry et Hermione qui les connaissaient très bien), ce que les Moldus pensaient de l'histoire de Harry Potter, etc. Camille et Charlotte expliquèrent alors que les aventures de l'apprenti sorcier orphelin avaient enchantées le monde entier, du Japon à l'Allemagne en passant par Ouagadougou, que de nombreux petits garçons se comparaient à lui, que des poupées à leur effigie se vendaient sur le marché moldu, que nombre d'enfants haïssaient Voldemort et que d'autres l'adoraient. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient la tête qui tournait. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. dit doucement Harry, les yeux rivés sur les mains de Camille qui bougeaient sans cesse (elle avait pour habitude de parler en faisant de grands gestes). Ron observa les baskets que Charlotte et Camille avaient aux pieds. Elles sont vraiment bizarres. Les regards se dirigèrent alors vers leurs pieds et Harry eut un sourire : Je n'avais pas fait attention auparavant. Pourtant, elles sont visibles. En effet, les baskets que portait Charlotte étaient rouges et noires avec des flammes sur les côtés. Celles de Camille en revanche, étaient roses bonbon mais de la même marque que celles de son amie. C'est dingue, les Moldus sont vraiment extravertis, dit Ron, les yeux toujours rivés sur leurs chaussures. Harry réprimanda un rire. Quand il pensait à la maison de Ron, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait de plus extraverti pour des Moldus. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si les "nouvelles" connaissaient le Terrier. Il voulait le leur demander mais s'y résigna, ne voulant pas mettre Ron mal à l'aise. Au fait, vous n'avez pas de devoirs ? demanda Charlotte, perplexe. Hermione étouffa un cri, les mains plaquées sur la bouche. Mes devoirs ! Avec tout ça, je les avais oubliés ! Ca n'aurait pu te faire que du bien, dit Ron en baillant. De toute façon, il est trop tard, on les fera demain. Maintenant, au dodo ! Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme lorsque Harry leur demanda comment Camille et Charlotte dormiraient. Je veux bien leur prêter mon lit mais il n'y en aura qu'un seul pour elles deux, suggéra Hermione, perplexe. Ca ne vous dérangerai pas de dormir sur le canapé, juste pour cette nuit ? demanda Ron. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre une couverture, puis s'envelopper avec la cape d'invisibilité, comme ça personne ne vous verra. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si on arrivera à dormir, dit Charlotte.  
  
Camille ! Camille ! Réveille-toi ! Tu vas être en retard pour le lycée, dit une voix féminine. - Quoi ? Mais je. mmmhhh Charlotte laisse-moi dormir. Personne ne nous verra sous la cape. Un petit rire se fit entendre. Puis la voix reprit : Allez, Camille, ça suffit, réveille-toi ! Camille ouvrit les yeux et, sans ses lunettes, aperçut un visage flou, un visage de femme, penché au-dessus d'elle. En plissant les yeux, Camille reconnut : Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te réveille car tu vas être en retard ! En retard.? Camille se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Tu as dut faire un sacré rêve. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cape ? Réalisant avec beaucoup de mal ce qui s'était passé, Camille dit doucement : - Juste un rêve. 


End file.
